Rain
by FutureHeart
Summary: This is a one-shot. Dr. Reid is upset and all he wants to do is work. Summaries and I are not bf's, sorry.


No one ever really loves dark moments. Unless of course they are the special kind of evil that the team of super furry friends save the world from. Smiling slightly at the memory of Garcia's terms for his teammates, Morgan got more comfortable. Vacation time was a beautiful thing and nothing was going to wipe the smile off his face. Closing his eyes Morgan rested fully into his seat. None of his teammates had blinked at Hotch's announcement that all of them were getting a week off. All of them more than deserved a good vacation. Especially after what the tunnel had thrown them through over the past three weeks. Opening an eye, a few minutes later a classic smile that could only be devoted to a true friend brightened his features. The soft indication that Reid was now sleeping put it there. Garcia had been the first to take a nap. Five minutes after the jet was smoothly in the air, she was sleeping. Rossi had been the next teammate to grab an opportune moment. JJ fell asleep moments later and for everyone else slumber called for attention with a domino effect.

When the plane landed Spencer was still sleeping. Across from his seat Emily Prentiss watched him carefully. In her eyes Dr. Reid needed and deserved quite a few things. A good vacation, a good unlimited supply of food, and anything his heart desired. While bruising wasn't at all apparent on the agents pale skin, it was sometimes present in his eyes. The case had been personal. The case brought up what neither Hotch or Rossi had expected. So once again..., the smartest guy in a room full of FBI agents became the most wounded agent anywhere.  
Tapping her fingers softly against the table in front of her Prentiss mentally ran through her favorite recipes. The most fattening ones of course. A diplomats daughter always learned many things and so Emily was fantastic in the kitchen. Once they were all checked in and some what rested her skinny friend was going to get some real homemade food and the chance to say whatever came to mind. Looking around the plane for a few moments, her eyes connected with the dark brown eyes of her boss. Smiling slightly she grabbed her luggage and joined Morgan and Garcia at the exit.

Aaron Hotchner was always confident about his team. He believed in them more than he would ever let them know,but, the moment when he had realized that something wasn't right with Reid... Quietly sighing to himself before feeling someone's eyes on him, he blinked. Locking eyes with agent Prentiss he schooled his features and motioned for her to exit the plane. Motioning for Rossi to wake JJ, he waited for the other agents and the analyst to leave. Somehow Reid was still sleeping, which was a blessing or a curse depending on what he was dreaming of at the moment. Taking a deep breath Hotchner walked to the bench.  
"Reid."  
Spencer's eyebrows furrowed a little bit and he shifted in his sleep. The fingers of his right hand twitched against his stomach while his left hand clenched into a fist.  
"Reid. Spencer."  
His eyes flew open and he blinked a few times. His eyes were darker than usual and Hotch could only guess that his thoughts were the same. Clearing his throat the younger man pushed himself into a sitting position. The tension was immediate and palpable. The two had known each other for years. They had worked together long enough to know what emotions lived beneath each others blank stares.  
"You don't have to tell me everything now. I'd like you to though.... I'm worried about you and so is everyone else."  
Reid traced an invisible line across the book he was reading before he fell asleep.  
The Odyssey. His mother read it to him a lot when he was young. No matter when, where or how, people will always need their mother.

David Rossi was not waiting patiently. How could he? Really? So when the person everyone was thinking about walked off the plane, he watched him carefully. Not enough for the younger profiler to notice, he hoped. While Aaron Hotchner was not smiling, he was not frowning either as he followed Dr. Reid off of the aircraft. Of course that was a good sign. The strong desire to profile the doctor was barely overridden by the fact that his team trusted him not to profile them. Putting his sunglasses on Dave pretended to miss the way that the other agents pretended not to watch Spencer. His body language was everything that no one wanted it to be. Anger was not something that many people had seen in Spencer. His anger was stronger than the palpable tension though and so Rossi was certain that anyone could see what he was seeing.

Penelope Garcia wasn't quite sure what to do for the skinny genius just yet. She was planning on baking the man brownies and lemon bars. However, that didn't seem like enough on many levels. He barely looked back at Dave or the other suv when he climbed into the available one. Morgan was sitting behind the wheel as Penelope and Emily sat in the back. Silence reigned supreme for most of the car ride. Reid didn't want to talk and no one was going to invade his space.  
His cellphone buzzed against his leg twice before he answered. If he thought he was going to get away with not answering it... He would have ignored the call.

Night flew by quickly. Awake for the sunrise he paced. The walk from one end of his hotel room to the other had been slow at first. As time passed by it sped up a bit. Sitting down on the bed abruptly he sighed. Then he lied back and closed his eyes for a moment. If he could just go back to the moments he would never be able to get back..., things would be so much easier. So much better. Turning his head to face the window Spencer opened his eyes. There was a soft warm breeze coming through the open window. Trees outside danced with it. The smell of rain, grass, and flowers circled around the room.

_'When did it rain?'_

The world seemed to move in slow motion suddenly. Tears filled his eyes. Reid sat up, toed off his black and white converse sneakers; not caring where they landed, and moved further onto the bed until his back was resting against the headboard. He continued to watch the color scheme the sunrise displayed. Bringing his knees up to the rest of his body, he sat there with his head on his knees. Both arms loosely wrapped around his legs. The buzz of his phone partially took his attention away from the view and the constant underlying thought line.

_'No you don't.'_

He rejected the phone call without looking at it. Then dried the right corner of his face on the knees of his pants. Right now the very last thing he cared about was the clothing Morgan encouraged him to buy. He, Morgan had been right though. Reid did like the buzzing started again and was swiftly followed by a firm but light tap on the door. The genius ignored them both, momentarily contemplating the pluses and minuses to throwing the cell phone at the door. With a deep breath the man stayed put.

_'If they had just let me go back to work I would have something else to think about. There would be a common goal, lives to save. What am I doing now besides dodging calls, not sleeping, and... and trying not to think. Trying so hard not to remember even though I know that its impossible not to.'_

Whoever was at the door was becoming more persistent. The knocks were louder and more frequent. They sounded familiar.

_'Prentiss. Leave me alone... please. Please leave me be.'_

"Reid... I know your in there. Please. Please say something. Anything anything at all. Its just me."  
Still silent Reid shifted to the center of the bed then turned onto his side facing the window. Letting go of his legs, he watched the clouds pass through the sky.  
"Reid please let me in. Have you called your sponsor?... I'm going to keep calling you until you open the door.", her voice was starting to fray at the edges.  
Moving onto his back quickly Spencer put his hands over his eyes. His cell phone started to buzz again. In a flash it was in his hands, out of his hands, and colliding with the door.

Before the phone said hello to Emily Prentiss from the opposite side of the door, she waited with a phone in her left hand and the right less than an inch from the door. The sound of hard plastic hitting wood startled her.  
"Spencer! I hope your decent becau..."  
Suddenly the door was open. Spencer didn't say anything. He stared at Emily for what felt like a heavy minute. Emily wondered if Dr. Reid had acquired super powers through grief. He looked at her, right through her, and dismissively walked back to bed. Sighing with relief she stepped into the room. Closing the door behind her, Emily took notice of the broken technology at her feet. Slipping her phone into her back pocket the profiler bent to pick up the pieces. Careful not to cut herself on the plastic shards she left them on a nearby side table.

_'All I want is a half smile. If you smile at me before the day is over, my job here will almost be done.'  
'You want to get him to smile at you? Have fun with that Emily! You were the first one to toss the genius beneath the bus... Nice work.'_

Sunlight glanced over the thin man when she walked into the room. Prentiss looked everywhere else.

_'I need to make sure that he hasn't broken anything else. Or has a way to harm himself.'  
'Sure you do lady... I mean there really isn't another reason that you can't look at him. Isn't it great! You can't look at him and he won't look at you.'_

Emily focused on the dark gray flats on her feet. The room smelled like flowers and rain. Biting the side of her lower lip she closed the distance between the doorway and the left side of the bed. Blotchy pale skin was evidence of Reid's earlier tears. It hurt her that she had hurt him in order to get him away from work.

_'One of the last things he ever wanted to walk away from.'_

Not a sound came from Reid as she moved onto the mattress. Still starring at the view outside, he felt the bed dip. From the corner of his left eye Spencer noticed her frown. Focusing on the events outside again, he willed himself to stay silent.  
For him the day was still moving along slowly. It was all so slow and so painful. When Spencer Reid suddenly had a lot to say and tears to shed; Emily was still there. She hugged him and held his hand. She never intended to let go because friends are friends. Even if one would move mountains for the other... Friends are friends.


End file.
